Hermione's new life
by Spike's Number One Pet
Summary: 11 year old Hermione Granger is an orphan. According to the MoM all muggleborn orphans need adopting by a magical member of the community. Enter potions professor Severus Snape. When he meets Hermione his whole life changes. Especially since he adopts her. Life definitely will be different now. Occ/some difference in time line. Dark in places.
1. Chapter 1

The rescue of Hermione.

I do not own the rights to this story. im just using the charecters. all rights to J. .

the charecters in this story are OCC. there are going to be some big differences here but then this is fanfiction.  
please follow and review. absolutely love reviews they fuel the writing.

 **anyway... enjoy :)  
**

* * *

Chapter one

Severus Snape never though he would be a father. He knew he would never be one biologically. He also thought he would never be won over and adopt a child either. Albus had asked him before but the answer was always no.  
Hermione Granger had just turned 11. Sadly she didn't have any family to love her as both of her parents died in a car crash when she was 5. She was put in the care system but no family had ever chosen her full time. A couple of families had taken her on when she was younger but they always brought her back. One family brought her back because they were having a child of their own and couldn't cope with two children. Only one other home tried to love her. Hermione didn't like it there but chose not to say anything at the time because a home was a home but she didn't like the people she was with. They brought her back and claimed it was due to her behaviour. Hermione truly just wanted someone to care for her.

After the first fall of Tom Riddle, the Ministry of Magic decided to bring in a new law. A law that decreed that any muggleborn student that was in the muggle care system had to be adopted by a respected member of the wizarding community when the child was informed about magic. There hope was that no child would feel afraid as their magical adopted family would help them adjust to the magical world. The child would stay with the family right through their education. The ministry found that the children ended up staying in contact with their adopted family right through a majority of their lives. The Ministry hoped that no child would ever take after Tom riddle again, the wizarding world couldn't handle another dark lord or another war.  
Albus Dumbledore was concerned. He had a week to find young Hermione a home. A magical home. Every member of his staff had a child at different stages of their education. Except Severus. Both men were sat in Albus' office.  
"Please Severus" Albus starts.  
"No! Albus if the dark lord rises again that child would be at risk. The child would be in danger" Severus responds snapping slightly due to the amount of times that had this conversation.  
"Every other member of staff has adopted muggle children" Albus reminds his potions professor. "Some have more than one. Minerva has three currently." Severus shakes his head. "At least come and meet the girl, please Severus." Albus begs softly.  
"Why can't poppy or Pomona take her?" Severus argues back.  
"Poppy only ever has one due to the size of her quarters. Pomona gas selected two of this year's muggleborns." Albus informs the Slytherin head of house. "I just want you to meet her please. Her name is Hermione. She has been in the care system since the age of 5 Severus. Both of her parents died in a car crash. She is already devouring Hogwarts a history and begged me to take her more reading material. Please Severus. Please just meet her." Severus' stare finally met Albus' gaze. Severus sighed. He has never seen Albus like this before. He looked truly sad.  
"When is your next meeting with the girl?" he asks.  
"I'm going tomorrow. I have to find her a home by the end of the week or the ministry will put her somewhere. As you know it might not be somewhere nice." Albus says. Severus sighs.  
"No promises Albus but I'll come" Severus says softly. Albus' eyes sparkle softly.  
"Thank you. I'll meet you out front. 11am tomorrow morning?" Albus says. Severus nods and leaves the office.

The next morning Severus woke up early, to ensure all his potions needs were sorted before his trip with the headmaster. He had a list of potions to brew for Poppy before the term started. He sighs as he enters his personal lab and saw four different cauldrons on the go and remembered where he got to with brewing stages the night before. He continued the processes for what he was working on and after a short while he began to feel nervous. He never visited children. He never ever considered adopting one before. Obviously as head of Slytherin, he had dealt with children and their problems before but Albus wanted him to care for one all by himself, and full time. What if he was as bad as his own father? It was something he feared, it was something he has feared for a long time. He cast a stasis charm over the potions he has nearly finished working on. Quickly he changed into some muggle clothes and put a beginner's potion book into his pocket. Just in case he connected with the child. He slowly made his way to the entrance of the school.

Hermione sat the bedroom she had occupied at the care home. Three days ago, a funny man came to see her. He left her a couple of books after claiming she was a witch. Hermione had never believed in magic. She much preferred scientifically explaining things. She didn't want to say that to the nice man though. It would have been rude especially after he had taken the time to visit her. After all he said he would visit again and bring more books. Books were something that was in short supply around the care home so she didn't want to risk that.  
Hermione had very few personal items. Her room was sparse. However anyone who entered could see that she had spent most of her life there.  
Albus knocked on the door softly to alert the girl of their presence.  
"Come in" Hermione's soft voice calls through the door.  
Albus opened the door. He could see that her room was spotless and Hermione was sat on the floor in one corner of the room. Albus and Severus entered the room.  
"Hello again Hermione." Albus says greeting the girl.  
"Hello sir." She responds "it's nice to see you again" she added rising from her spot in the corner.  
Severus looked at the girl and the room she occupied. Many of his observations worried him slightly. Hermione looked underweight for her age, to Severus it looked like she had no possessions of her own. Severus was also concerned at why she was seated on the floor. She had a desk so why not a chair. He looked in her eyes and saw a lonely child and felt actually worried and concerned for the young girl. Hermione was looking back at Severus curiously.  
"Hermione, this is Professor Snape. He teaches potions at Hogwarts." Albus tells Hermione who nods.  
"It's nice to meet you sir." Hermione replied holding out her small hand, Severus reaches out and shakes her hand softly.  
"It's nice to meet you too." Severus replied.  
"I've read a bit about potions. It sounds very interesting and I'm excited to start learning it." She says, the copy of Hogwarts a history that Albus had left her was open on the potions page.  
"I'm sure if you listen carefully and respect your professors you will do fine." Albus tells her.

"Hermione, I brought you some more books" Albus says, pulling three books out of his pocket. Severus notices her eyes widen and her smile doubles. Hermione takes them carefully and sets them down nicely next to her desk on the floor. Severus notices that Hermione also has piles of books stacked around her room.  
"Hermione… do you have a system for your books?" Severus asks her softly. She nods. Smiling softly in return. No one had ever cared enough to ask before.  
"The pile closest to the door are the ones I've borrowed from the public library. The ones on the desk are my school text books and school reading books. The ones under the desk are from my school library and they are in the order that they are due back. The ones under my bed are my personal books and this pile are the books from professor Dumbledore. I chose to keep them here because this is my favourite corner to sit and read in" she explains.  
"Why do you sit on the floor Hermione? Do you not have a chair for your desk?" Severus asks.  
"I had a chair. It was really old and one of the other kids broke it" she says softly. "The home couldn't afford a new one, but I'm ok on the floor."  
Severus looks to Albus and in that moment he decides he wants to adopt this girl. He knows he can enrich her life. He feels like he can give her a stable loving and logical home. Albus smiles and Severus nods. Severus kneels so he is the same height as Hermione.  
"Hermione, I have a question for you." He says and she nods. "Would you like to leave here and live with someone who knows magic and who can help you understand this change for you?" he asks, he sees her face turn from confusion to excitement and with the three words she utters, Severus' heart breaks and he knows he has made the right choice. She looks up at him and her big brown eyes are lined with tears.  
"Someone wants me" she whispers. Hermione flings her arms around him crying furiously. "I'll be the best behaved girl ever I promise."  
Severus hugs the girl back nervously.  
"I know. I have no doubt of that." He responds.  
As the two let go of each other. Albus' eyes are bright and sparkling. "We best go sort out the paperwork Severus." Albus tells the man he sees as his son. Severus nods. Grateful that Albus the closest thing he has to a father is here with him and had given him this opportunity. "We can collect Hermione and her belongings tomorrow." He says to the pair.  
"Thank you so much" she says to Albus and Severus. "You've just made my biggest wish come true." She tells them.  
"I want you to start packing tonight. Anything you want to keep little one... ok?" Severus tells her and she nods in response.  
"Yes sir." She responds.  
"We will see you tomorrow little one" He says and her face lights up. Severus can see that this means the world to her, and he can tell that this is the first time someone has called her by a sweet name.

Severus and Albus headed to the reception of the care home. To begin the process of Severus formally adopting Hermione. It took a couple of hours and some help from the wizarding social services. By the time they had left, Severus had adopted Hermione in the muggle and magical sense. He couldn't wait to come back and take her home. As soon as he got back to Hogwarts, he started preparing his quarters for her. He started by clearing out the spare bedroom of his quarters. He and Hermione could go shopping for the furniture as soon as needed. He cleaned the room until it was spotless.  
Whilst Severus is cleaning. Hermione is packing. She manages to grab a couple of black bags from the kitchen. She sat on the floor of her room. Nervous. She wasn't sure how much she was allowed to take. She wanted to take all of her books but they were heavy. Most of her clothes didn't fit properly. She didn't want Severus to be angry with her. She decided to start by packing clothes that fit. After leaving out a set for the next day. She made two piles. One to pack and one to try on. She grabbed her school backpack. She packed the few photo's she had of her family before the crash. She also had some jewellery from her parents. In a special box the care home bought her. Hermione opened it slowly. Her mom's wedding ring came into view first, followed by her dad's chair he always wore. Hermione shut it quickly, not wanting the tears. The whole box went into her bag. She picked up her teddy and blanket her parent bought her but they were the only things she had of them. After a couple of hours, Hermione decided to go to bed. She prayed this would be the last time she cried herself to sleep. She prayed there were better days to come. She hoped that a home with Severus would be all she needed. He seemed so nice.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione's new life.

I do not own the rights to this story. im just using the charecters. all rights to J. .

the charecters in this story are OCC. there are going to be some big differences here but then this is fanfiction.  
please follow and review. absolutely love reviews they fuel the writing.

 **thank you to all of you that have followed and favourited and reviewed in the last 2 days. it means so much to me. I couldn't believe the amount of support this story had received so I hope you all like the next instalment of Hermione's new life.**

 **anyway... enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter two.

Severus woke early. Today was the day. It was going to be a long day. He hoped he would be able to cope. He had a plan. A well laid and good timed plan, but as he knew well, children don't always stick to plans. So today was his first test at being flexible and reasonable. He didn't expect Hermione to give him any problems but he also understood that this was a big and exciting day for her. He made his way to the great hall for breakfast. Minerva would be there. He didn't know many things about being a parent but he already knew that he wasn't going to let this little girl down. It had suddenly hit him last night that he wasn't prepared at all. He reached the great hall in minutes. As hoped Minerva was already seated. During the holidays, there were no rules surrounding professors and when or where they ate. Summer was always Severus' favourite holiday. The only kids around were the professor's children. No one to bother him, it scared him how nervous he was about the fact that it was all about to change.

"Hello Severus" Minerva greets cheerfully.  
"Hello" He responded softly. He wondered if Albus had told her about Hermione.  
"How are you? You look like you haven't slept again" she says concerned. Severus nodded.  
"I didn't sleep much last night honestly. I was a bit preoccupied." He says.  
"Why's that?" Minerva questioned.  
"My Hermione is coming today." He says softly. Minerva smiles, she was excited for Severus.  
"When does she come?" Minerva asks chuckling.  
"I'm going to pick her up after breakfast." Severus answers. "I plan to take her shopping straight away. I haven't furnished her room yet" he tells Minerva.  
"Would you like some advice? Or do you have specific questions?" Minerva replies. She knows how Severus' mind works, she didn't want to overload him.

"What essentials do you think I need to buy today? I know what I think..?"  
"What do you think?" The deputy head asks the professor that she saw as her son. Severus pulled some parchment out of his pocket.  
"Her bed and a chest of drawers. A book case and a desk and most defiantly a chair. Some bedding. Once I have seen what she has packed. I'll know what else we will need to buy today." Severus says.  
Minerva nods in response. "In my experience, the muggle care system isn't great at making sure kids have clothes that fit." She says softly. "When I got Amelia last year, she had about three sets of clothes that fit her properly. She had no toiletries of her own and food was a big issue for her."  
"What issues surround food?" Severus asks her.  
"Lia always took really small portions, eventually she opened up and told me that food was rationed at her care home because of how many kids there were there." Minerva said.  
Severus nods. "I'll deal with that if it becomes an issue and if she can tell me about it." He responds "Can I ask you something?" he says and Minerva notices his sudden nervousness.  
"Of course." She replies.  
"I want Hermione to have a positive female role model. Someone she can talk to about girly things. Would you min…"  
"Of course laddie." Minerva's Scottish came out when she got excited. "You know I count you as family. Your little lass can be my first grandchild." Minerva interrupts excitedly. Severus smiles.  
"I'll bring her to meet you tonight. Shall we have dinner?" He asks. Minerva nods.  
"I'll be bringing Lia if that is ok? My others are with friends, but Amelia wanted to stat and start her summer reading list." Minerva chuckles. "She is such a Ravenvclaw."  
Severus nodded. "That's acceptable. The three broomsticks? 6pm?" he asks.  
Minerva smiles "that'll be perfect."  
Severus looks at his watch "I best be going. We will see you later." Severus heads towards his room to make his final checks.

Hermione woke up really early. She got washed and dressed quickly. So far she had four bags fully packed. 2 were full of clothes that properly fit or that nearly did. They were a bit small but they would do. She had all her books she wanted together but that bag was really heavy and she didn't know what form of transport Severus had.  
Hermione really struggled to sleep that previous night. There were things that really upset her and she didn't always know how to deal with them. She had very few possessions of her own. She even shared bathroom products with the other girls and therefore couldn't pack anything like shampoo or even soap.

At 10am, there was a knock on Hermione's bedroom door. She went and opened it. Severus stood there.  
"Hello Hermione." He says softly smiling at the young girl.  
"Hi" she replied nervously. Unsure what to call the man. Both of the families who had tried with her previously were very particular about what they were to be called and Hermione didn't want to make the mistake again. She didn't want to be rude and call him by his first name but she also didn't know if she was comfortable enough to call him dad.  
"Can I come in?" he asks softly. Hermione turns and lets him in. "What have you got packed all ready?" He asks.  
"4. Two of them are full of clothes." She starts slowly. Severus interrupts her gently, remembering what Minerva had said over breakfast. "Do they all fit you properly little one?" Hermione shakes her head sadly in response. "How many do?" Severus inquires.  
"Half of this bag" Hermione says quietly. Severus can feel the nervousness within the girl. He sits on the floor close to where she was stood, firstly to bring his size down to similar to her so she wasn't scared. Secondly to try and show Hermione a different side to Severus. A side not many other people had seen, normally anywhere else Severus would have demanded a chair, but knowing his young girl currently didn't have one, he didn't want to embarrass her more then she probably already felt.  
"Can we separate them? So that I can see what you have?" He asks. Hermione sits opposite him. Undoing the knot she tied in one of the bags, she pulled out a small carrier bag.  
"This bag of stuff fit properly." She says, suddenly her nerves get the better of her. "Can I ask you something?"  
"of course." Severus replies.  
"What do I call you? I know that your name is Severus, but that seems rude to call you it. However I don't know if I could call you dad…." She says really nervous. "Yet" she adds quietly. Severus smiles at the young girl in front of him.  
"You may call me whatever you want to little one. I don't mind. Obviously once you start at Hogwarts. You have to refer to me as Professor Snape or sir whilst we are in class or in public. However in the holidays and if we are in private you may call me anything you want to. Is that ok?" Severus says softly.  
"Yes Severus." She responds gigging at the use of his name. "I like it when you call me little one." She adds happily and Severus smiles.  
"I'm glad." Severus says.

"Now. We are going to leave the clothes that don't fit you." Severus says sternly but not meanly and Hermione nods softly. "What else do you have to take?" He asks calmly.  
"My books, but I was slightly worried about bringing them all." Hermione says honestly.  
"Why little one?" He asks frowning.  
"The bag containing them…. It's heavy. I didn't know how we would get to Hogwarts. So I didn't know if I could bring a heavy bag." Hermione explains but explains it quietly.  
"May I see the bag?" he responded. She struggled to move the bag closer to him. Using his wandless magic skills as he wasn't sure if she was ready for wand use, he quickly cast the levitation charm, the bag quickly rises out of Hermione's hands. Hermione sits back on her heels and her jaw drops in amazement. Severus accioed the bag towards him and then cast the feather light charm so that the bag was more manageable. The final charm he cast was a shrinking charm so he could fit the bag of book in his pocket.  
"Wow!" Hermione says excitedly. "So you can cast magic without a wand? I read that is a skill that's really rare!" Severus smiles.  
After Hermione explained what was in her backpack, she looked up at him curiously.  
"Severus?" she said softly.  
"Yes?" He replied.  
"What's the plan for today?" She asks thoughtfully. "I like having plans and routines." She added.  
"The plan? Once we are done here, I would like to take these bags back to Hogwarts and after an early and light lunch, I would like to go shopping for the furniture for your room, get you some new clothes and if we have time maybe get your wand today. Also tonight, we have dinner plans with someone very important." He informs his child.  
"Who?" She asks.  
"Another Hogwarts professor and her child. The professor is a women that I admire very much. I see her like a mother figure. In my eyes, she will be your grandmother, she is very excited to meet you." He says.  
"What's her name? What does she teach?" Hermione asks eagerly.  
"Transfiguration. Her name is Minerva, but I'm sure that she will introduce herself and let you know how she wishes to be addressed." He tells her and Hermione smiles in response. "She has a daughter a year older then you. Minerva has adopted her as I have you. Her name is Amelia, I think she refers to herself as Lia. You will meet her tonight as well." Hermione nods.

"What other family do you have? Do they know about me?" she asks and Severus sighs internally.  
"I'm afraid little one, that in the way of biological family, I like you have none. I have Minerva who is my substitute mother. My best friend is practically my brother, to the extent that we refer to each other as brothers. His son is my godson. My brother isn't aware you yet. My plan was to introduce you to him and his family tomorrow." Severus answers honestly.  
"Ok. What will I call your brother?" Hermione asks nervously. Severus notices her nervousness surrounding people and their names and wants to investigate further but not until he thinks Hermione is settled.  
"Hopefully you'll feel comfortable enough to call him uncle one day, but I'm sure we can come up with something that will make you both comfortable." She nods in response. Obviously calmed by his answer. "How much longer do you need here Hermione?" he asks. She looks around the room that she has occupied since her arrival at the care home. All her family stuff was packed up and her room looked as barren as it did when she occupied it and when she first received it.  
"I think I'm done. Everything is packed." Hermione replied. Severus nodded.  
"Shall we head off now then?" he asks.  
"OK" Hermione replied. "Severus…." She says after a minute or two of silence.  
"Yes." He responded whilst shrinking her other bags to fit in his pocket.  
"Thank you." She whispers. He looks at her confused. "Thank you for wanting me. For taking the time to help me. No one ever cared about me. Every birthday, every Christmas I made the same wish. Every night I prayed. I wished and prayed that somebody, somewhere would see me and think 'wow this girl would make my family complete.' So thank you for making my wish come true. I had begun to give up hope. I'm glad I didn't." Hermione says. Severus kneels so he is the same height as his child.  
"I'm glad I found you. I promise that my life is dedicated to making yours as good as can be. I never ever thought I'd be a father but the minute I met you, I knew I needed you. I need you in my life. I knew I could give you everything you deserved. All the love I have I want to give to you." He replied, when he looked at Hermione, she was crying. "Why are you crying little one?" he asks.  
"They are happy tears." She said whilst wiping her tears away. "No one ever said that I'm important before." She rushes forward and envelopes Severus in a hug. The force of the hug sent Severus back, he held onto her tightly. "I love you." She whispers into his chest. "I'm glad that your my adoptive daddy." She whispers.  
"I'm happy that I can make you happy little one" he responds, his heart pained by her statement but filled with joy over her reaction to him. He couldn't wait to introduce her to Minerva. He couldn't wait to take her shopping, he had so much money saved up and couldn't wait to spoil her.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione's new life.

I do not own the rights to this story. im just using the charecters. all rights to J. .

the charecters in this story are OCC. there are going to be some big differences here but then this is fanfiction.  
please follow and review. absolutely love reviews they fuel the writing.

 **thank you to all of you that have followed and favourited and reviewed. it means so much to me. I couldn't believe the amount of support this story had received so I hope you all like the next instalment of Hermione's new life.**

 **anyway... enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 3:**

After a successful shopping trip, Hermione's room was now complete with furniture. A new bed and desk and chair had been bought and Severus had encouraged Hermione to pick out her own duvet designs as well as desk and chair styles. They had spent a considerable amount of time clothes shopping. She had teared up slightly when Severus told her she could pick whatever she wanted, cost was not an issue. Hermione tried to argue but Severus simply shook his head.  
"You deserve it little one. Please allow me to buy you clothes that actually fit you." Hermione sniffled her tears back and nodded nervously, she took one of Severus' hands in her own. He held it protectively understanding she was nervous in a new situation. Severus leads her around the shop with a confidence that he is faking but Hermione believes is a true confidence. They stop every time Hermione's eyes light up with amazement or excitement. Hermione picked up clothes of all colours and designs however Severus was pleased to see they were mainly darker shades.

The pair unpacked in pleasant conversation and hours later Hermione had taken a nap, shopping had exhausted her. Severus checked the time and decided to wake the young girl. He entered Mione's bedroom and shook her softly.  
"Hermione… little one. It's time to wake up" he says trying to project a soothing tone. Hermione stretches as she wakes, she looks round the room and frowns. A slight fearful expression crosses her face for seconds, almost as if she can't remember where she was.  
"Little one… your safe, your with me, it's Severus." He says tenderly.  
"Dadd…Hello Severus." Hermione whispers, she teared up as she realised she nearly called him daddy. She wipes the tears quickly, praying he didn't see.  
"Are you feeling better after your little nap?" Severus asks cautiously, he had noticed the tears and the slip up but didn't want to push her just yet. Hermione nodded.  
"Yes thank you." She replied.  
"Are you ready to get ready for dinner?" Severus asked.  
Hermione nodded softly. "Can I use the bathroom first please?" she asked slightly embarrassed. Severus frowned.  
"Of course little one. You don't have to ask, this is your home now as well." He tells the young girl. "Do you need me to show you where it is or can you remember from the tour I gave you?" He asks. She squirms and quickly climbs out of bed.  
"I think I remember." She says as she scampers off in the direction of the bathroom. Severus decided now is a good time to introduce Hermione to his house elf, Laney. Laney had served the prince family for years and was the only thing Severus had left from his prince side.  
"Laney." Severus calls. The house elf pops into the rooms.  
"Hello Mr. Severus." Laney says in her soft house elf voice, one of her first commands Severus ever gave her, was to not call him master. "How may Laney help?"  
"I want to introduce you to someone Laney." Severus tells the elf who nods excitedly. Hermione enters her bedroom again. "Laney… this is my adoptive daughter, Hermione. I expect you to treat her as if she was my own blood" Severus starts and Laney nods excitedly.  
"Yes Mr. Severus." Laney replied.  
"Hermione, this is Laney, she is the house elf who serves our family. We will discuss the roles of a house elf later but for now all I ask of you is that you treat her with the respect she deserves. Do you understand?" Severus says seriously.  
"Yes…" Hermione says anxiously. "It's nice to meet you Laney." Hermione adds holding her hand out to the elf.  
"Is nice to meet you Miss. Hermione." Laney replied. "Does Mr. Severus need anything? Dinner?"  
"Not tonight thank you Laney. Myself and Hermione are going out for dinner with Professor McGonagall. However, breakfast at 9am tomorrow would be most appreciated." Severus says kindly and respectfully to the elf.  
"Yes Mr. Severus. Laney will bring breakfast in the morning." Laney says before popping out of the room. Severus turns his attention to Hermione.  
"Are you ready to get changed for dinner?" He asks and Hermione nods.  
"I've read about house elves." Hermione says as she heads over to her wardrobe. "Aren't they like slaves?" she asks as she searches through her new clothes.  
"They are but they also aren't. I'll explain later little one." He replies.  
"Ok. What should I wear?" she asks frustrated.  
"Whatever you want little one. Maybe one of your new dresses?" Severus suggested. Hermione pulls out a plain green dress with a gold cardigan.  
"Will this be ok?" She asks and Severus nods.  
"You will look lovely in it. Once you've changed can you meet me in the living room?"  
Hermione nods. "I can do that." She says.  
"Try not to be longer than 15 minutes and if you need any help just call for Laney. She will be more then pleased to help you." Severus said, Hermione nodded.  
"Ok. I won't be long." She replies and Severus leaves the room to go get ready himself. He shuts Hermione's door to give her some privacy.

15 minutes later, Hermione entered the living room, Severus was already sat waiting.  
"Do…I look ok? Will I impress your mom?" she asks very nervously. Severus gives the nervous girl a hug.  
"She will love you, no matter how you look. She is excited to meet you." He reassures his daughter. "However if it is worth it. I think you look beautiful little one. Are you ready to leave?" he asks.  
"Thank you for saying I look beautiful." Hermione replies with a blush on her face. "I'm ready." She adds.  
"We're going to apparate. Hold on tight" he says and Hermione does as he asks.  
They appeared outside the Three Broomsticks. Minerva was already waiting. Severus embraces Minerva tightly.  
"Hello mum…" he says softly.  
"Hello laddie." She replied.  
"Hello professor Snape." Lia says, her nose buried in a charms textbook.  
"Good evening Amelia." Severus says tersely. "Mum… this is Hermione." He adds noticing Hermione was attempting to shy away from the new people.  
"Hello lassie." Minerva says, she smiles as she kneels to Hermione's level.  
"H….Hi" Hermione replies gripping onto Severus tightly.  
"My name is Minerva. This man here is my son in all but blood. I would be honoured to call you my grandchild." She says delicately. Hermione slowly untangles herself from how she had wrapped herself round Severus.  
"W…what should I call you ma'am?" She asks.  
"Whatever you wish Hermione. Some of my kids call me Minnie. Some Minerva, or if you wish you can call me grandma or some variation of the term. Is that ok?" she tells the younger witch who nods.  
"Thank you." She whispers, debating in her head. She wants to make her new family happy but she really wasn't used to having a family so wasn't sure how to make them happy.  
"I remember going to Italy as a child before my parents died. It's one of the happiest memories I have. They call grandmas nonna." Hermione whispers.  
"I'd be honoured lassie." Minerva says.  
"That's lovely little one." Severus adds. "Shall we go and find a table?" he adds. Minerva nods and then looks at her own daughter whose nose is still in her textbook.  
"Lia, lass... Can you put the book away until we get home please? You are being rather rude." Minerva asks her daughter and Lia responds by rolling her eyes but closing the book. Minerva sighs after spotting the eye roll and banishes the book.  
"What… where did it go?" Lia complains as the book disappears from her hands.  
"Ye don't roll your eyes at me lassie. You'll get your book back later. If ye deserve it" Minerva says sternly.  
"Sorry ma." Lia responds meekly. "Sorry professor Snape and Hermione. It was rude of me." Minerva nods in response before leading the group to a side booth.  
"What did you do today?" Lia asks Hermione realising how rude it was to ignore the younger muggleborn witch. Lia remembered how awkward and uncomfortable the first few days of living with a full wizard or witch could be.  
"Severus took me shopping." Hermione answers quietly, feeling uncomfortable with the attention on her.  
"Are you ok little one?" Severus asks, spotting her nervousness.  
Hermione simply nods in return and Severus frowns. He knows there is a problem but doesn't want to push the young girl, especially not in public on their first meal out. The four ordered dinner and drinks and light conversation was flowing all evening. An hour or so once they had eaten, Severus notices Hermione yawn discretely.  
"I think it's time to head home little one." Severus says and Hermione nods tiredly. After settling the bill, Severus wishes Minerva goodnight, Hermione makes the decision to give her a soft gentle hug.  
"N…Night nonna." She whispers. Minerva gives her a squeeze of a hug back.  
"Night lassie." Severus apparates them home and Hermione heads straight to bed, the day's emotions tiring her out.


	4. a Malfoy meeting

Hermione's new life.

I do not own the rights to this story. im just using the charecters. all rights to J. K . Rowling

the charecters in this story are OCC. there are going to be some big differences here but then this is fanfiction.  
please follow and review. absolutely love reviews they fuel the writing.

 **thank you to all of you that have followed and favourited and reviewed. it means so much to me. I couldn't believe the amount of support this story had received so I hope you all like the next instalment of Hermione's new life.**

 **anyway... enjoy :)**

 **Chapter four: A Malfoy meeting.**

A few days later, Hermione and Severus had settled into a comfortable routine. Laney would serve breakfast at 9am most mornings. The pair would spend the morning learning about each other. Lunch was served in the great hall. Hermione had made firm friends with Amelia and they sat together most lunches. Most afternoons Severus spent time teaching Hermione the basics of magic. He had started helping her with her magic textbooks, first potions, then many of her other classes. However today was going to be different, Severus was taking Hermione somewhere special and she was excited. They were going to meet Severus' brother and his family. She was nervous but excited, she had refused breakfast and was sat in front of closet trying to work out what to wear. Severus had suggested something casual but Hermione wanted to make to impress so was searching through her dresses as she found serval that were casual but pretty.  
"Severus" Hermione calls out nervously.  
"Yes." Severus replies heading towards her room.  
"Can you help me?" She asks as she opens her bedroom door. Severus enters the room.  
"What can I help you with little one?" He asks.  
"What colours do your family like?" Hermione asks having pulled multiple dresses out of her closet. "I really want to impress your family." She says biting her lip in nervousness. She hold up various dresses for Severus' opinion. He looks over and points at the silver dress, it was charmed so it sparkled and shimmered in the light.  
"Match it with your special black cloak that we bought yesterday." Severus suggests. Hermione rushes towards the bathroom to get changed. She steps out and spots Severus.  
"How do I look?" she asks nervously.  
"Beautiful little one." Severus replies.

The pair flooed to Malfoy Manor as soon as Severus had finished getting ready. The nerves were clear on Hermione's face and he held her close as they passed through the floo. As the entered the Manor, a house elf greeted them.  
"Good morning Mr Severus. Master and mistress are expecting you and are in the dining room." The elf says leading the way. Severus follows holding Hermione's hand. He can feel her shaking and tries his best to calm her. The elf pops away from them and into the dining room to announce the visitors and open the doors for them.

Severus strolls in, obviously at ease within the manor. Hermione follows trying to hide herself from the gaze of those sat at the biggest table she had ever seen. Hermione peaked out from between Severus' legs. She saw three blondes staring back at her. They were all so smartly dressed she noticed. The tall male looked stern and regal. Hermione decided he must have been the father of the smaller boy sat at the table. The woman was smiling, her blonde hair braided nicely. Hermione tugged one of her bushy curls wishing it didn't look so untidy. The elder man stood.  
"Hello brother." He says regarding Severus kindly. "It's been too long." He chides however the tone joking.  
"Hello brother." Severus responds. "I apologise, for someone has taken my time and it'd be my honour to introduce you to her." He says gently pulling Hermione out from her hiding place behind him. "Lucius, Cissy, Draco, my family... this is my adoptive daughter Hermione." He begins, taking in the faces of his family in all but blood. He kneels down to Hermione's level. "Little one, this is your uncle Lucius, Aunt Cissy and cousin Draco." He tells the young witch who smiles nervously at her new family. After a minute of silence, the young witch is suddenly encased in a hug, Narcissa had wrapped the girl in her arms.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sweetie." The elder witch whispered.  
"It's nice to meet you too." Hermione stumbles over her words, cautious to say the right thing. Cissy releases her smiling lovingly.  
"She's so skinny Severus. She looks unhealthy." Lucius says staring at the girl.  
"I'm feeding her Luc, don't worry." Severus replies defensively.  
"Severus took me for dinner at the three broomsticks the other day." Hermione speaks up nervously. She wants to defend the man had given her all of her dreams.  
"Did he?" Cissy asks trying to engage the girl in conversation.  
"Yeah! I had chicken and tried butterbear for the first time ever. It bubbled up my nose and made me giggle." Hermione tells them relaxing slightly, Severus chuckles slightly at the memory as he leads her to the table. There are two spare chairs, one beside Lucius and one beside Cissy.  
"Where would you like to sit little one?" Severus asks Hermione, who thinks deeply. If she sat next to her aunt Cissy, she would have to look at the stern face of her uncle. However if she sat next to him, she would be able to see the smiling face of her new aunt, and therefore in her mind the decision was easy.  
"Can I sit next to your brother please Severus?" Hermione whispers. Cissy looks a little taken back but smiles.  
"If that's what you wish little one." Severus responds as he pulls her chair out for her. Hermione sits nervously and she feels someone push her chair in. she looks round and sees Lucius behind her.  
"Thank you" she whispers.  
"Your welcome princess." He replies almost as nervous as she was. Hermione blushes, and lunch appears on the table with the help of magic.

Hermione tries to keep quiet throughout the meal, not liking it when the attention rested entirely on her. However Lucius kept bringing her into the conversation without making her feel embarrassed or overwhelmed.  
"So princess." Lucius starts, Hermione looks round at him nervously. "What's your favourite hobby?" He asks.  
"Reading." Hermione says confidently and quickly.  
"You'll love our library then." A small voice pops up. Young Draco gives Hermione a small smile. He had been quite up until now, only really conversing when one of the adults had brought him into it. Mainly talks about Quidditch and school. "We have an amazing collection of books." Draco adds.  
"Really?" Hermione asks smiling wide. "I love books."  
"Maybe after lunch we could show you?" Lucius suggests.  
"I'd like that. Thank you." Hermione replies, trying not to act to excited. She didn't know how Severus' family would react to her bookish lifestyle.  
"It would be my pleasure to escort you after lunch." Lucius says seriously and Hermione giggles nervously once again struggling to deal with everyone staring at her.  
"Father loves books." Draco pipes up happily.  
"We can all explore the library as a family." Cissa adds, obviously desperate to be part of the discussion. Hermione smiles kindly at her new aunt.  
"I'd love to go as a family. I'm very happy to be part of family that loves books as much as I do." Hermione says happily. "Also aunt cissy…" Hermione starts nervously stuttering the word 'aunt.' She was still struggling to deal with family names like that.  
"Yes dear?" Cissy answers her face lit up with the joy of being called aunt.  
"I like how your hair is braided. It's very pretty." Hermione says tugging one of her unruly curls again, without realising. She sighs nervously.  
"I can help you tame your curls sweetie, it'd be a pleasure." Cissy replies smiling happily.  
"Thank you." Hermione replied.

As the plates disappeared from the table, Lucius rose from the table, followed by Severus.  
"A tour then princess?" Lucius asks holding his hand out to Hermione. She smiles nervously as she goes to take his hand but it's shaking an awful amount. Her nerves becoming obvious to both of the men. Severus sighs internally. He doesn't know why she's so scared but he hopes one day, she'll be able to tell him.  
"Little one…" Severus says softly trying not to startle his child. Hermione takes a deep breath before faking a smile and attempting to be brave. She accepts Lucius' outstretched hand.  
"Thank you… Uncle Lucius." She says nervously. Severus smiles as he watches his brother escort his daughter around the house.

They made it to the library a short while later.  
"Close your eyes." Lucius demanded in a serious but also jovial tone. Hermione does so with bated breath. She hears the doors open and feels someone lead her into the room. She's shaking again but this time from excitement. She loves libraries. The smell, the safety, nothing bad ever happened in a library.  
"Open your eyes princess." She hears her uncle ay and with nerves and intrigue she opens the quickly. The room is massive. She doesn't feel like she's ever been in a room this big. Oh and the books, Hermione's mind is spinning so fast, she's never seen so many in one place. Shelves are the size of the room, from the floor to the ceiling covered in books.  
"Oh wow" Hermione whispers. Cissy giggles. This girl's reaction to their library was something divine, something she had never seen before.  
"There are so many, where will I start?" Hermione says forgetting the fact that the rest of her family was watching her. Lucius leads her into the room.  
"However little one, there are a few rules. They are the same rules that Draco has in place for this room as well." Severus says.  
"Of course." Hermione says calmly, books require order and order requires rules. Severus chuckles softly.  
"The section behind that wall is off limits to you. There are multiple spells placed on the area but they will hurt you if you attempt to enter it. There are books behind there that are not suitable for young eyes and minds." Severus starts and Hermione nods, that made sense to her. "Secondly, you must ask before you borrow any books in here, some books have powerful magic attached and may need to be handled in the right way. However when we are sending time her with our family…," Severus continues stressing the word 'our'. "With permission you may spend time in here." He finished.  
"I understand." Hermione replies. "No going behind the wall, they are not child friendly books. Always ask before I take a book out of the library and when we're here, I may be allowed time to browse the amazing place that is this library." Hermione says smiling.  
"Perfect little one." Severus says leaning down and kissing Hermione's forehead softly. "Now me and your uncle need to go and have a conversation. You'll stay here with your aunt and Draco and she will decide what you're going to do." Severus says to his child.  
"Ok, Severus." Hermione replies smiling at her aunt, as Severus and Lucius leave the room.

* * *

Next time: Severus and Lucius discuss Severus' new life being a father, and Hermione tells Narcissa a secret.

See you then


End file.
